


啮齿动物

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	啮齿动物

1  
傍晚气象不错，湿度适中，空气质量大写优。夕阳斜过对岸，哗地泼了Sam一身暖橙。他顺着泼墨走势往那边瞧，天色还是知更鸟蛋壳，延伸到屋群处却被灯火打碎了流出黄来。再往下是河，深幽幽，绿淙淙，像小伙子的眼睛。  
河对面有他的家他的床他想见的人。  
Sam心情格外好，一高兴就脚步轻巧恨不得原地跳起踢踏。他先买了份派，芝士底子，蓝莓面子，奶油心子，又拿了份蛋糕，刷卡的声音格外动听。然后当着店员的面哼着歌把蛋糕和派的盒子调换了一遍。  
都想好了，以那谁比取向还直的思维模式，先选派盒是必不可少的。想着那张脸挑起眉毛皱着鼻子O起嘴的模样，二十八岁的Sam Winchester觉得百玩不厌。  
前面绿灯跳红，车龙生出孩子。他盯着蛋糕盒上粉红的花体字，告诉自己耐心克制。  
通行。  
走了一段，绿灯又红。  
旁边好人变坏，喇叭长出手脚。他点着方向盘上纯黑的皮外套，告诉自己耐心克制。  
再走一段，眼看绿灯又闪。他告诉自己。  
他猛踩油门吱一声风驰电掣。  
前置镜里亮起的红灯一路后退，Sam感觉神清气爽。  
然后心里一沉，靠边停车，翻找起公文包来。  
是的他想起原本要带的文件放在公司了。  
脑子甚至描绘出那份资料夹完整无缺摆在办公桌右上角的模样。  
大概因为他临走时回头看到了这一幕，看到了这一张大红的flag迎风飘扬。  
只好回公司拿。  
他猛砸一下方向盘掉头回去。  
再到公司时天已半黑，门口守卫正趴着打瞌睡。  
Sam夜观星座，决定还是让他多睡会儿，等办完正事再说。  
聪明的朋友一听这开头就知道接下来得出两斤狗血。  
主人公站在总经理办公室门口时也感觉到了。  
并不是说狗血。  
那黑洞洞的经理巢穴里似乎有东西。  
他悄悄走过地毯，掏出钥匙一声不响拧开，猫下腰轻轻滑进去。黑影在办公桌前来回走螃蟹步，像个男人。Sam没犹豫，上前就压肩膀掰手臂。能制服最好，万一失手也要把对方逼到红外线，惊醒警卫也多个帮手。  
但小贼立马就稳当当给压文件堆上了。  
Sam心里得意，他哥手把手腿扶腿胸贴背教的招，不是他说，这太平盛世就没几个能破招的。  
不止身手，他哥的好多了去了。  
压制着小偷的Sam浮想联翩却暴露了下盘弱点，对方被制住的手臂一抖，轻而易举就把他震松了手，紧接着一脚踹上小腹。Sam踉跄后退抬手要防，小偷出拳猛击胸口，顺势一个翻身把他摁倒在地。两人额头几乎相贴，热乎乎的气息喷在一块儿。  
Sam躺在藏满灰尘的地毯上一个劲儿无用猛踹，小偷力气不如他，一时重心不稳有些招架不住。  
电光火石之间，他瞥见了小偷翘起的臀部。那里绷得紧实，线条弧度视觉感官熟悉极了。  
从臀部开始，就有了一切。  
“Dean？”  
小贼愣住，一不小心被Sam翻身压地当主人。  
月光挂好路人牌爬进二十八楼承重五百公斤防震玻璃，罩住Sam的脸。  
“Sammy？”仰面躺地的Dean喘着气，两眼瞪成花栗鼠，“你怎么在这儿？”  
好问题。  
已经准备好回答“你怎么知道是我”的Sam把漂亮话吞进肚子。他是指剔除了“你的屁股千回百转出现在我的梦里我的时间我深深的脑海里”这个正确答案的回答。  
“我来取个文件。”  
“你不是在律师事务所吗？！”  
“上面派我跑腿。”撒谎成章的Sam擦了把汗，又顺便把滴在对方脑门的上的也抹了，脑子终于回到正轨，“你在这里做什么？”  
“偷东西啊。”Dean理所当然。  
这回答简直不知廉耻Sam竟不知如何应对。  
“我以为你是个做饭的？！”  
Dean睨他一眼，像教五岁小孩一样开口：“跟我读，高级主厨。”  
Sam冷冷一扫。  
Dean缩缩脖子，又扬起脸：“不偷东西我们吃什么？穿什么？拿什么供你消遣？拿什么给Baby换汽油缸？”  
这个时候就不要再提车了。  
刚刚得知真相的Sam感觉被欺骗这么多年，心里又酸，肺里又怒。不是因为小偷，而是他哥居然在拉美裔前女友的事之外，还有秘密瞒着他。有什么不能摊开了放餐桌上呢。别说当贼，就算要陪他捅几个人帮他掩护做手脚找后路分尸挖坟埋骨灰Sam都心甘情愿啊。也许还能从此走上逃亡生涯，两人一车，累了倒头就睡，醒来踩离合就走，看尽海角绝壁，阅遍人心百态。就他们两个人。想想还有点小冲动。  
但事先不告诉他，就是另一回事了。这厢Sam吹气球一样任由愤怒膨胀，那边Dean还不肯住嘴，越说越激动，双手在空中挥挥挥。  
结果就碰到红外线。  
警铃哗啦啦尖锐鸣起，刺眼红灯高射线一排排绽放。  
Sam在气头上，扭头就吼闭嘴。  
警铃和Dean都安静了。  
Sam站起来，撸起袖子。  
顺带一提，他们刚刚都还报纸着你上我下不可分割的亲密体位。如果有人关心的话。  
他控诉：“你怎么没把功夫全教给我？”  
Dean眨眼。  
教会徒弟累死师傅这种事他可最有发言权了。  
小时候教Sam走路，师傅拿着糖蹲对面，结果怎么逗都不肯走过来，只好从后面抱着他一步步带着往前走。教是教会了，但Sam大概误解了什么，以后养成了坏习惯，走几步累了，就非要他抱。有时明明稳稳当当，那双小眼睛扫扫左边瞟瞟右边，一旦定位到他就扑通倒在草地上，脸着地那种，结结实实的一点不心疼自己。然后抬起头也不大闹，双眼吧嗒吧嗒就往下掉泪。  
要换现在的Dean，肯定抱臂冷眼，演技要不要这么好啊少年。  
当时的Dean年少不经事，一见这架势就跑过去把奥斯卡Sam整个抱在怀里，边唱歌边哄。这么一直哄了许多年，等到终于学会走路，听了Dean唱歌还鼓掌叫好恨不得买演唱会贵宾座的也就只有Sam一个人了。  
后来Dean教Sam做菜，左手指尖陷进肉里，指甲中间挤满了调味料，右手稳稳扶住刀柄，看好角度，摆好力度，一刀小区，厚薄有度。Sam就乖巧点头接过传家宝。左一刀太高，右一刀连皮，还留一刀割自己。这么来回几趟，毁了一块好食材，左手还惨不忍睹血淋淋。他咬住嘴唇一声没吭。  
转身拿完材料的Dean回过头，惊得魂儿都快没了，抱起他弟伤口就搁嘴里含。边含边模糊埋怨，心疼又自责，舌尖在铁锈味最浓的地方扫来舔去，Sam直勾勾盯进他眼里，盯得他心里发霉。  
以后每回再教这个只好跟小时候一样从后面搂着他弟，左是左，右是右，手掌贴手背，心能传心。那时男孩刚到他下巴，贴上背后就热腾腾地冒气，汗珠从他头顶渗出来，蹭得Dean脸上湿漉漉。Dean一边示范正确姿势一边低声指导，火光照在男孩脸上江山一片红。  
再后来时钟得拨到夏末。  
他们从河里钻出来，小狗一样把脑袋上的水甩对方身上。那时少年背地里吃了太多激素，早就已经比他高。Dean瞧着自己白甩干的头发，气不过，一把摁下高个子的脑袋，说刚才学会了游泳现在是附赠课程学费就不用了。来回做了几个把对方淹死的假动作以后两人都累了，手脚并用爬上岸就摊成大饼。夏日烈阳染过河水，波光五颜六色闪成鳞片。Dean一扭头就见弟弟，阳光浇满乱翘的发丝和睫毛，仿佛Dean游的是河是水，Sam浮的是潮汐是蜜糖。  
Sam忽然睁眼。  
Dean咻地扭头，胸口砰砰响。  
Sam开口，呼吸喷在他耳朵上。他说，你。  
Dean想，我。  
Sam住了口。  
于是Dean看过去。  
Sam注视着他，眼里漂着水一样的烟，烟把两道视线胶着在一起，然后冉冉升温，化为火化为焰，火舌一点点舔过他的眼珠子，他的锁骨，顺流而下。Dean的视线跟过去。很快就不知所措烧了脸。  
少年风一样坐起来，脑袋一阵阵黑朦。  
他该说个下流笑话，该嘲笑他弟小姑娘。  
他支吾了一会儿，转身回到小屋，关上厕所门。刚合上就被打开，Sam两步迈过来，像志在必得的黑色猎豹，Dean的注意力还在过长双腿上，伸进泳裤的手就握住烫人勃起。厕所就那么小一块地，几样东西一占，要容下两个人十分困难。Dean喉咙里蒸着汗水，晕乎乎的像发了烧，指甲陷进Sam往下滴水的背，嘴唇时不时碰到皮肤，炙热呼吸从四面八方角落涌向Dean颈边，积土成山，积水成渊。心魔顿生。他想蹭上去。他感觉羞耻。他感觉热。但Sam脱下裤子蹭了过来。  
那之后他就慌慌张张出了门，第八百次把弟弟一个人留在屋里。  
他在酒吧里仰头灌双份威士忌，想着摔门前弟弟嘴唇张合，眼底浪潮般的渴望掀起海啸，像是埋藏了几万年终于得见天日的星点植物。他眯起眼睛，从吧台反光里看见自己同样的眼神。  
从那回开始他就拒绝再教授Sam任何东西。  
拒绝跟Sam再发生近距离接触。  
但这原因太长，Dean出于对自尊和其他东西的保护不好解释。  
镜头回到现在。Sam理直气壮质问他哥还有保留项目。两人站在偌大黑暗的办公室里死气沉沉地对峙。  
“不许动！”  
灯光亮起。  
大口喘气的警卫冲两人举着枪。在看到Sam之后惊讶愣住。  
“再见。”不知何时重新蒙好面罩的Dean熟能生巧地比了个潇洒手势，跃上窗户就往下跳。  
“等等！”不明所以的Sam眼看着他哥从二十八楼跳下去，心脏提到了喉咙里。被割开一角的玻璃正往脸上灌风。他扑到窗边，见Dean扯住早就准备好的黑绳飞速下降，灵活得像只猫，楼下却早已布满被惊动的警卫，都整齐划一地朝他举枪。  
“你去支援。”他下令，还在发傻的警卫马上往楼下冲。  
Sam闪到职员办公室，迅速推开窗户观察形势。  
Dean速度太快，几个警卫试图瞄准都失去方向。有个一直没举枪的警卫忽然抬手瞄准绳子。  
不。  
Sam开枪，子弹打飞了那只枪，响动惊醒左邻右舍。  
再往下看，Dean已经不见了。

2  
“我来调查贵公司的失窃案。”  
皮肤黝黑身材火辣的女人站在对面，向他出示警官证。  
Cassie。  
Sam慢慢微笑说没有丢失贵重东西不劳烦警官。  
“事实上最近出事的不止你们，近五年多家大型公司都曾遭遇窃贼，作案手法基本相同，贵公司天台栏杆上有绳索滑动的痕迹，绳索粗细和墙壁磨损程度与前几起大致相仿，我有理由怀疑属于一人所为。希望你们能配合调查。”Cassie把落到胸前的深黑卷发随意拂到身后，垂眼打开笔记。  
干练，专业，漂亮，浑身魅力。  
Sam右手捏左掌面带酒窝，嘴里咬碎一口牙。  
他左手有道疤，连绵起伏横亘掌心，好端端的白嫩掌纹给弄得有山有水有河流，算命的见了直摇头。那是一回火拼时搁玻璃上划的，回家了跟Dean只说在事务所打碎了茶杯。他哥当时心疼得要命，齐齐整整缝了针，每天早晚两回药，就差吹口气说痛痛飞。伤口碰到酒精一哆嗦，他哥就跟着颤两颤。  
从前Dean总喜欢夜间活动，隔三差五能带妹子回家。墙壁隔音不好，隐隐约约的嗯嗯啊啊气得Sam那叫一个呛人心脾，分分钟要跳上墙大叫老子没见过这么善与人交的。十几岁的Sam血气方刚，脾气大得眼里容不进风，一见他哥带姑娘就板脸，也不说话砸了门就跑，也不回头看看门锁有没有坏，那一条街上他们家门永远赶在时代最顶端。回回板，天天闹，他哥刚开始还扔下姑娘往外追，一追出去姑娘也就兴致大缺再也不见，于是后来Dean见每次能安慰亲弟弟就不能安慰另一个弟弟，十分为难，也就边忧伤担心Sam边找旅馆跟人激烈运动去了，大早上的浑身青紫交加不忍直视。Sam没了招数，只能一人坐在空屋里，不胜冷清不败孤独。  
受伤之后他哥忽然就不泡妞了，天天围着他转。那阵子Sam心里美，天天念叨因祸得福因玻璃得哥哥，带伤的年轻人万岁万万岁。后来愈了疤，Dean见脱离了危险期，就又三天两头大战不归，留Sam一人独坐月下。他右手狠心掐左手，一掐就能想起他哥给他的温柔胜过妹子们千千万万倍，告诉自己命中命中越美丽的东西他越不可碰。  
现在Dean念念不忘的拉美裔前女友坐在面前，资料上详细写明了关于盗贼的一切，只除了把盗贼和Dean做连线比对。在她心里他哥地位不矮，甚至很可能还超过这个。Sam捏紧手掌，捏紧再捏紧。却捏不出一个微小胜算来。  
“Randy Blair说他的枪在瞄准致命点时被子弹击落，来自大楼内部。”Cassie直视他仿佛早就了然谁是那个幕后黑手，“你当时在楼里看到什么可疑人物了吗？”  
“没有。”Sam摇摇头，认真挤起眉头，“我只是来取文件，结果就听到办公室里有声音，刚走进来，值班警卫就到了。”  
太麻烦了，早知道还是找自己的人而不是搞什么假模假样的公开招聘，这点事都经不住。  
Cassie审视着他。她站起来，不卑不亢地结束讯问。  
看来没什么头绪。他努力压抑炫耀的欲望。瞧，我可比你了解他。  
Sam回到家，向周围鬼鬼祟祟瞄，转身刷地合上门，心跳飞快。  
客厅里溢满焦糊气味。  
沙发蠕动几下，忽然坐起个Dean。他拽着乱糟糟的头发睡眼惺忪就往厨房跑，边跑边往外蹦脏话，拖鞋踢踢踏踏。  
存在感达到新低的Sam坐到沙发上，浅橙皮具上还留着Dean的体温。往后靠上沙发背，几种声音在心里烦个不停。  
“你昨天为什么要跑？”  
铁盘翻倒在地，响亮地打了几个螺旋。Dean睁大眼睛看着忽然冒出来的弟弟，彻底当机，后果就是连同几分钟前的记忆一起格盘。  
“你为什么不出声？！”他双手黑乎乎的，大概是沾了盘底的灰。过了一会儿又更大声地质问，“你到底遇到了什么店员居然把派放在蛋糕盒里，现在人都不用眼睛干活还是怎么回事！”  
大概猜到了经过但Sam完全笑不起来：“为什么跑？”  
“不跑难道等着被凶巴巴的废物抓走吗？”  
“但我可以跟他们解释你只是我哥。”  
“而你哥哥最喜欢的就是穿夜行紧身衣带着黑面罩，真是太正常了，噢别忘了顶楼还有一根绳子。”  
放心吧他们不会介意的反正大家出门穿的都是这一套。  
不过。Sam想集中精力但脑海已经条件反射地描绘出昨晚灯亮那刹那，裹着紧身衣线条完美的哥哥。他不舒服地扭动一下，右腿搭上左膝盖。告诉自己要想最伤心的东西，而不是对着邋邋遢遢刚睡醒的哥哥积极变态。  
于是Cassie闯进脑子。  
“她是条子。”  
“谁？”Dean仔细端详糊掉的派，考虑挽救几率。  
“Cassie。”  
Dean抬起头，神色清明。  
Sam瞧着他的眼睛，心碎欲裂，只好低头忍住鼻酸，瞥他哥的手指。  
母亲还在的时候，Dean还是普通小孩儿，跟着父母学做面包只是出于好奇。没事就待在屋子里搓面团，没怎么见阳光，皮肤白得人见人捏，那十指伸出来，修长又漂亮。小时候Sam尤其喜欢握他哥的手，温暖柔软有时还藏着面粉，那时候有心无力，勉勉强强捏住一根食指就欢天喜地，翻来覆去当橡皮揉。Dean嫌烦，嫌他像姑娘，抽回来。他不闹，就默默转身无声无息吧嗒吧嗒，给鸡拔毛的功夫就淋湿了一枕头。Dean抚着胸口跳动的东西以防碎开，只好凑过去摸他弟脑袋上的毛茸茸。摸着摸着手就又被抓过去了，睡觉都舍不得放。这就是Dean的食指没纹的由来。  
后来家里变故，父亲三天两头跑城市里讨说法，活计就全推到了Dean肩上。他哥冬天顶着一头大雪洗菜，夏天朝冰块里捞虾去泥肠，秋天满脸泥巴爬树摘果子，前前后后受尽了罪，这才能蒸的煮的煎的炒的白的黑的黄的红的各种菜式任人选择。手指还是挺好看，但都不是原来的样儿。有时Sam吃着他哥做的早午晚餐，老觉得把他哥身上一部分也给吃了。这想象力太丰富，脑袋里打满了马赛克。他想看看到底这些年Dean都磨掉了什么，但要是再跟从前一样捉手指，他哥准保会追着他把那部分连本带利打回来。  
当然，那是他见了世面懂了人心之后的事了。更早之前，谁都没他不省心。天天看他爸醉醺醺的样子就念叨追求自由他有权利追求自由，赶上周末都能离家出走，回回让他哥揪着领子往家带。  
他哥当时还不是高级主厨，没法像现在这样高薪的同时还能抽空当当神偷，家里条件不好，Dean就总是把好东西都拨到Sam的盘子里。有段时间打工的店里生意很好，老板一高兴把新进的中餐食材都分给Dean。他兴冲冲回家，做好就往Sam房间里端。香气飘出很远，路过的人就好奇来打听，见Dean天天让他弟吃豆腐，都十分羡慕。  
但那个时候Sam不明白，他就坐在餐桌上，嚼着他哥的豆腐，说我以后不继承家业的我要离开的。Dean一开始还吵两句，后来打工累极了索性就坐旁边听着，见油滚到下巴就伸手擦一把。硬茧碾着皮肤，Sam偷偷瞥他哥，那擦过的地方就红了一片。  
最终还是离了家。  
Cassie就是那时出现在Dean身边的。  
Sam不知道具体经过，不知道怎么遇见，怎么分开，只知道他哥钱夹底下有那么一张照片，两人搂在一起甜得腻乎。他问自己，如果那时没走，那时把哥栓在身边，是不是根本就不会有她的出场机会。但很快他又补充回答，Cassie没有出现，也会有Daisy，会有Busy或者随便什么人。他哥注定会是一个姑娘的，她会理解他的过去，期待他们的未来。  
“当然知道她是条子，不然你以为我为什么同意分手。”  
感情破裂啊她烦你啊小三介入啊或者，你发现我更重要啊。Sam低头咬住颊肉，没回答。居然只是单纯因为一个黑猫一个狸猫，一山不容二猫。  
等等。  
他哥是被甩那个？！  
完了。Sam绝望地闭紧双眼。这世上，哪有放得下的前任。  
“怎么问这个？”Dean凑近，一副打听八卦的模样，“因为她父亲最近离奇死亡了吗？”  
这他都知道。  
“警局到处都盛传这件事，群众的嘴巴太厉害了。”  
消沉的Sam独自在寂静岭滑冰。  
“对了，帮我个忙吧。”  
Sam转动一下眼珠表示还活着。  
“你不是特别会当黑客吗？帮我把摄像头都黑了切换安全画面。”恬不知耻的Dean鼓动他被鱼雷击沉的弟弟加入怪盗联盟。  
“你要黑哪里？”Sam搓搓脸强打精神，把悲苦都搓掉。  
“密苏里警局。”  
“为什么？”Sam很冷静。非常冷静。就算密苏里警局正好有个叫Cassie的警员。  
“我要偷B2层证物收录保险柜里一份文件。”Dean神色不变地递过一张纸，“平面图在这里，沿着这条红线走是最安全的，但后门，一楼大厅东南角，证物室外，保险柜第一道大门，电梯和楼梯里都有摄像头，我需要避开这些。”  
“什么文件这么重要？”Sam自下而上逼视他哥，“这是警局，被发现了你知道有什么后果。”  
“嘿我总得有点私人保留吧，Sam。”  
Sam一动不动。  
“瞧，你不用知道文件内容，就像我不去追究你为什么忽然加入黑道。”  
Sam惊讶地看向Dean，后者只是严肃地回望他。  
“我……”  
“办公室警报器的声控口令只有高级别组能用，那家公司就是黑道空壳。但我不想问你那到底是什么公司，平时在做什么，你什么时候会再离家，是因为这个还是别的。这些都能以后再说。”Dean摇摇头截断话，眼角细纹尽显疲态，但马上又咧起嘴角，“就单说密苏里警局这件事，你可以看在小时候我老抱你哄的份上帮我一回。”  
这是恩没错，但不是这么还的啊。  
你给我一杯水，我还你一条江，这叫报恩。  
你给我一碗饭，我还你十里地，这叫报恩。  
你抱我哄那么多年，作为报恩，我应该抱着你没日没夜那啥才对啊。  
这中间道理太复杂，Sam换算不过来，又不好跟Dean履清楚。  
Dean说我也可以自己去。  
Dean说我也可以找别人帮忙。  
Dean说，Sammy。  
Sam说但我有条件。他右手握拳，压在摊开的左手上。

3  
Cassie摸着额头，感觉半张脸都跳得疼。  
换好便服下班。  
大门口站着一个人，双手插在皮衣口袋，背后倚住栏杆。  
“Dean。”  
Dean缓缓笑起来，空气晕开一圈暖意。  
Fisher’s里人不多，餐盘上来之后Dean说最近发生了案子，问能不能到警局查相关资料。被介绍了是弟弟的Sam中规中矩坐在一边，没说话。  
而Cassie看着他：“当然可以，警官。现在正赶上忙季，警局还加固了防护，还是我带你过去比较好。”  
“什么防护？”Dean翘起嘴角，往对方的汉堡上加热沙司，“为了什么？”  
“我的权限只需要知道后门设置了红外线。”Cassie从管子里喝了一口柠檬汁，“因为忽然冒出一个无恶不作的大盗，Sam也遇到了。”  
Dean一个手抖滑了沙司酱，Sam眼疾手快接住瓶子，一滴没洒。  
“反应挺快嘛。”Dean翘起嘴角十分自豪。  
Cassie盯着Sam。  
Sam盯着Cassie。  
两人双手合十搁在嘴唇前敌视对方。  
中间一个读不懂空气的Dean埋头大吃。  
午餐过后，Dean跟着Cassie到兵荒马乱的警局。电话响个不停，到处都是满头大汗繁忙奔走的警员，所以没人注意Dean悄悄安置在办公桌下和墙壁转角的微型摄像头。  
夜深。  
第一轮警卫换班时聊了一会儿天，Sam戴上特殊眼镜，趁这个时候溜进后门。踮起脚跨过第一道红外线，又压着后腰滑过第二道。  
“干得好，Zeta Jones。”Dean·万年出剪刀·Winchester不满地捣乱。  
“闭嘴。”Sam压低怒吼。  
Dean快活地笑出声，在右侧电脑中把所有画面都调成常态，左侧电脑里，大盗出现在上排左数第二个镜头，比了个安全手势后很快进入下排右数第三个镜头。  
一路上都没遇到巡逻。  
很快到了B2层。  
从拐角处能清楚看到正对着手机滴滴答答的证物室值班员。  
Sam把麻醉剂藏在手心，取下特殊眼镜，整理好西装领带，摸摸口袋掏出卡。一张是提前复制好的密码卡，一张是……  
他停了步子，按下耳机压低下一秒就要爆发的声音：“你认真的吗，Dean？！什么时候动了我的东西？”  
“你好，专业女性内衣失踪案调查员。”那边桌子都快锤翻了。  
右下角镜头里，两名警卫正戴着警帽走出门。  
“前面男更衣室有两个条子正走出来，你前方三十米处有个楼梯口，躲进去。”Dean发号施令，灵活地把那格常态静止画面调成正在运行实况。  
Sam顺从地贴墙蹭到楼梯口前，在警员跨出门前一秒刷地溜进电梯间。  
下排左数第二个镜头却迅速冒出一个小黑点，极快地往下闪去。  
“等等！有个看不清的人从楼上下来，身份不明，做好准备。”太奇怪了，楼梯口和前后门走廊都设置了微型摄像头，不可能经过那些地方却不被发现。Dean按照Sam教过的方法转动摄像头方向，放大观察倍数。首先这个人得非常熟悉警局内部情况，其次还得知道他们在哪些地方设置了微型摄像头，并且清楚怎么找死角而不被发现。还得有一段时间的私人侦探经验。  
夜里的警局楼梯间静谧幽深。Sam把麻醉剂放回口袋，抽出枪，后背紧挨墙壁，侧耳倾听脚步。  
但没有。  
咔哒。  
手枪上膛。  
“所以是你。”枪口抵紧太阳穴。  
“我不明白，”Sam举起双手转身，“Cassie。”  
“你是那个大盗，Dean是同伙。看到你们第一眼我就知道了，你猜怎么着，我没见过比你们更默契的搭档了。”  
“过奖。”这倒是很顺耳。Sam得意地接受了称赞。  
“家族事业，哈？如果你们家族事业真是这个我倒是不奇怪为什么他那么容易就接受分手了。”  
“你很介意这个吗？”Sam再次竖起警惕，“你还抱有期待还是怎么回事？”  
“你们要聊到什么时候，那两个警员晕倒了。”耳机里Dean正实时播报。  
“明白。”Sam摁住耳朵。  
被排斥在外的Cassie摊开手瞪大双眼。  
“你的两名同事，一个头发乱翘像没睡醒，一个脸盘像熊……”传话筒Sam十分尴尬。  
“Roy和Brandy。”女警沉吟片刻打个响指，对自己十分满意。  
Sam翻个白眼：“他们都被放倒了，是你做的吗？”  
“你竟然连他们都……”女警愤怒。  
“很好，我们俩嫌疑都排除了。”Sam耸耸肩，“坏消息是，今晚警局会很热闹。你是继续这么指着我直到被第三个人不劳而获，还是跟我来？”  
Cassie打量他片刻，放下手臂：“现在该怎么做？”  
Sam欣赏地瞧她一眼，趴到门边拉开一道细缝。  
值班员以极其不舒服的姿势晕倒在桌上，摔碎在地的手机屏幕蛛网般映着第三者的身影。对方身穿灰色西服，正从口袋里掏出卡。  
刷过读卡器。  
枪口抵住后脑。  
他慢慢转过身，脸色平静：“我不会告诉你们任何事。”  
“正好，我们不需要。”  
麻醉剂刺进皮肤，男人没来得及出声就倒地了。  
Sam钻进门，Cassie跟上，满脸疑惑：“你们没有准备密码卡吗？”  
“噢有啊，但那是Dean做的，你知道……”  
Cassie了然。  
Dean却保持沉默。  
通往保险柜的走廊空而灵，女警匆忙脚步撞上墙壁又全副弹回。  
“你要找什么东西？”Sam不紧不慢地跟着，“冤假错案的证据？”  
毫无回应。  
“你是想找大盗帮你打开保险柜，而不是想破案。你猜怎么着，看你第一眼我就知道了。有什么理由能让凶杀组的优秀警员调查五年前开始的盗窃案？”  
Cassie停住脚步：“是关于我父亲……”  
“小心！”Sam小跑上前扑下女警。  
一支利箭从她站的那侧飞出，直直埋进对面石灰墙壁。  
“这里面陷阱有两个，一个声控，一个温控。”年轻男人很后悔刚才直接放倒第三人而不是用他做挡箭牌：“幸运的是已经触发了一个，可惜剩下的会怎么出现完全不清楚。”  
大概信号不好，Dean的声音模模糊糊传来，但被分成一截截。刺耳白噪音和电流声成了两人之间的墙。  
“有个搭档真不错，你知道，他可以在千里之外的地方让你避开陷阱指导你怎么做，你直接做就好了。”被救了一命的女警试图制造话题表示感谢。  
但这个说法对窥伺他哥已久的Sam来说过于刺激了。  
他继续走，却感觉心脏剧烈鼓动，血液因为脑子里的下流联想井然有序地冲向下身。  
一道火焰自天而降骤然漫成火墙。  
Cassie用力扯过Sam避开火焰，取出口袋里的便携灭火器。  
“真不知道那些老家伙每回都是怎么进来的。”边扑火边咳嗽边抱怨。  
“我在想……”Sam缓下动作，安置保险柜的大门就在前面，“他们有级别限制卡，所以每回进来机关都会自动关闭，但刚才那个人用的显然是普通卡，他出现在那里是为了……”  
糟糕。  
Sam心里一沉。  
耳机传来粗粝嗓音：“祝贺你们通过第二关。现在就离开，不然Dean就永远消失了。”  
他一把抓住Cassie的手臂：“Dean出事了，我们现在就得回去。”

4  
“真贴心。”局长皱起脸表示同情，“这么乖巧的搭档我都不舍得杀了。”  
“你知道这个样子很像刚做完节育的沙皮狗吗？”Dean厌恶咧嘴。  
脸上得到了又一拳。  
他吐出一口带血唾液，笑得痞相：“我很好奇，到底你在保险柜里都放了什么。赃款？贿款感恩册？床照？噢老天真的有人要看那个吗。”  
“你妈妈的骨灰。”局长不恼不怒。  
“你把自己形容成挖坟恋尸狂。”  
“不是真的骨灰，蠢蛋！”局长踱了几步，双手撑住玻璃面操控台转身，“是Azazel蓄意杀害的证据。”  
绑在背后的手指悄悄握拳。  
“我们追查了这么多年都毫无下落，你一个小小的密苏里警局长能比职业盗贼知道的多吗？你看，你就是个自大自傲其实什么都做不了的失败者。”  
拳头袭来。Dean侧向一边舔过牙床，希望牙齿们还能稳住地位。  
“随你怎么说，全美国的定罪证据基本都收在这里，可惜你看不到了。”局长对打手们丢个眼神，“杀了他。”  
打手瞄准Dean的眉间。  
木门被踹开。  
手拿武器的人群鱼贯而入，纷纷围住局长和打手。  
局长神色不变，高举双手时依然死盯着屏幕。  
Cassie站在门前，把操控台自动传送的指纹贴近扫描仪。第二道门缓缓开启。  
她走进去，调出手机录音对准话筒。所有保险柜的门应声而开。  
局长笑起来。  
她伸出手。  
又停住。  
往后挥动。  
Sam朝摄像头举高钳子上的红线。  
局长脸色迅速颓败，红了白，白了青，青了紫。终于双腿一软，扑通倒在冰冷地面。

5  
上级部门派来的警车路过高速却没登上。  
闪烁喧嚣的红色车灯被拿下。  
车群停在鹿岛监狱不远处的暗河边。

6  
窗外漆黑沉沉，十字街头与路灯陷入安眠。  
Dean睁开眼，浑身酸痛。  
墙壁大半被岁月侵成淡黄，两道水渍自蛛网顶端歪扭斜下，被地图截断。灰尘挤在奥克拉荷马和阿肯色州，芝加哥左边横着一块蛇形油渍。这张纸被他做过许多标记，错综复杂的线条指向同一条线索。而无关事件的地点却崭新空白，表示他从未涉猎。他执着于科罗拉多大峡谷，曾在查案时匆匆路过，也曾在偷偷去看上学的Sam时远远眺望。因为触手可及却从没到过，科罗拉多才成了记挂。  
他盯着图很久，直到意识过来这是家里。  
对于怎么走出密苏里那个鬼房子，又怎么回到家，怎么躺上床，他毫无印象。只记得毛巾之类的东西避开伤口擦过全身，太舒服了恨不得再来一轮。  
不过答案只有一个。  
他翻身。  
然后差点掉下去。  
“Sam，你在这里做什么？！”  
存在感为零的Sam一瞬不瞬地凝视他，诚恳开口：“等你找我算总账。”  
受到惊吓的Dean根本不想知道那是什么。  
他摇摇晃晃下了床，又跌跌撞撞挪进浴室。  
然后跑出来。  
拿起碘酒的手指被握住了，温度让他想抽回手。  
“我来。”  
也不等他反应就把人推回浴室，摁在合起的马桶盖上，毛巾蘸了温水一点点擦掉伤口周围的脏污。  
又不是受了点伤就成易碎品了，Dean想大声抱怨，却被忽然加大的力度逼出痛哼。  
“不来算账吗？那轮到我了。”Sam若无其事，“赢的人去实地任务，所以答应猜拳了是吗，永远出剪刀的Dean？你是不是早都计划好了？”  
“总得有个人当诱饵。”年长男人轻描淡写，“你什么时候回去？”  
“我不走。”  
“你总得走。”  
“我说过不走，现在给我闭嘴不然我就把你绑起来扔浴缸里泡三天三夜。”  
“那会让皮肤很糟糕。”Dean认真地歪起嘴。  
毛巾在胸前缠住了哥哥双手。Dean抬眼想抗议说到做到的人，却发现弟弟正慢慢蹲在地上，像是忽然刺破的气球一样迅疾瘪下去。  
“你有没有想过，万一他们晚了一步要怎么办？”Sam捏紧抖个不停的手指。  
小时候Dean教他做游戏。如果能找到酒心巧克力，它就是你的。如果能找到子弹，枪就是你的。如果能找到七颗谷粒，面包就是你的。找到了，就全是你的。他一遍遍重复规则和奖励，从枕头后，车库里，玩具轨道下翻出那些东西。  
后来sam特别喜欢玩捉迷藏，也就找到dean很多次，却发现游戏规则变了，无论怎么找，Dean都不能盖上他专属的印戳。到底要找到多少次，他才能留住dean呢。  
十三岁时看到Dean和姑娘接吻，Sam惶恐问上帝，是不是必须每回都由他找到，别人也能参与游戏吗，规则是不是只在他这里生效。如果其他人找到的次数足够多，是不是就会先得到dean。他看着那些家伙搭着dean的肩膀，和他谈笑，坐在他的车上，嫉妒得直啃指甲。他想砍掉他们的手脚，挖出他们的眼睛，削掉他们的鼻子，让他们接下来的八十年再也没法离开可悲的床一步，更别说比他先碰到dean。  
但如果真有这个规则，首先dean必须消失足够多的次数。sam不愿意。他宁愿一辈子都玩不到头，也不想某天早上睁开眼，发现dean正经历第102次窒息。   
那天晚上Sam在满屋烟熏的证物室里忍不住发抖，下属们踢开木门，耳机里传来平安消息时，他靠墙滑坐在地。  
又一次找到了Dean。  
却再也不想考虑游戏规则，只希望快点结束，哪怕这辈子都得不到奖品。  
Dean没说话，但握住了弟弟颤动的手指：“Sam，等这件事彻底结束了……”父母意外身亡，他们俩受尽白眼排挤，只得到了生满虫蛀的故纸堆。Dean自嘲地挂起嘴角：“等结束了，你可以回去当律师，当你的黑道或者随便什么。你自由了，Sammy。”  
他把自己形容成囚牢。  
但他不是。  
“我不想。”Sam仍低着脑袋，“我想留下，只想留下，Dean，求你让我留下……”  
Dean着迷地注视着弟弟。  
总跟在后面疯跑的弟弟，双手捧给他糖果的弟弟，背着书包登上巴士的弟弟，独自翻过一页书的弟弟。  
着迷变成了留恋，留恋变成了贪婪。  
Sam抬起头，看见了哥哥溢满浓郁苔绿的眼睛。他看着，从那片绿沼里看见了过往，听见了呼啸的风，窥见了缓缓开启的秘密。  
他们靠得很近，呼吸微微颤抖。  
交织而成的钥匙转动尘封已久的门锁。他想亲吻哥哥的杏绿和浅褐，含吮小麦亲吻过的皮肤，直到上面布满淤青，像初夏的李子。他想把果肉碾碎在他的皮肤上，再舔掉染甜身体的汁水，直到他变得饱满多汁。像每一回Dean坐在餐桌前把意面凑近嘴唇，Sam希望成为满是酱汁的面条，成为碾磨成粉的杜兰小麦，含在Dean的舌尖下，与唇舌缠绵不休。  
他想得到一个应允，一个提示。  
于是贴近一些，再贴近一些。嘴唇试探般地落在鼻尖上。Dean敏感地抖了一下，但没有抗拒。心里涌上一阵欣喜，Sam的胆子大起来，从光洁鼻尖缓缓上滑到额头，闻到泡打粉和硝烟的余味，还有更深处，曾经沾在湿透的T恤上换洗的床单上晒干的枕头上，属于哥哥的熟悉味道。他慢慢抚上Dean的肩膀。想靠近哥哥一点，再靠近一点，他想贴紧许许多多的凹陷，想把皮肤挤进每个弧度不一的洞口，想用力触摸每寸皮肤。在阳光下，他能看见指纹随着呼吸缓缓起伏，折射出七种色彩。  
吻终于落到嘴唇上，Sam小心翼翼地含吮唇瓣，担心像多年前那样吓跑了哥哥。Dean的温度很高，贴在一起的胸口疯狂跳动，像有什么东西马上就要破膛而出。Sam的舌头扫过齿贝，诱哄他张开嘴，于是Dean顺从地让弟弟侵入，不甘示弱地缠住舌尖。  
Sam得到了允许。  
滚烫热度从嗡嗡作响的燃油机爆发，蒸腾血液翻过心脏卷过四肢渗出皮肤化为热汗。Sam闷哼一声把Dean抱上洗手台，毫无章法地破坏衣服。衣料被粗暴撕开的刺啦声让发烧的Dean暂时恢复清醒，现在他能完完全全看到他了。臂膀肌肉到手背上鼓起的青筋，浮着汗的光裸皮肤，阴影般笼罩住整个人的身体正不容拒绝地挤进他双腿间。他的弟弟。Dean把尖叫死死压在喉咙里。他黑色猎豹般的弟弟。  
Sam注视了他一会儿，像迎面浇上热滚滚的油，忽然张开嘴埋下头。Dean以为他终于要像猎杀斑羚般咬住他的喉咙了，却只感到温柔而浓烈的舔吻，从锁骨一直蔓延到胸前。束缚在毛巾里的双手搂住后颈，他没法控制地倒抽凉气，因为覆上大腿的有力手指正揉弄内侧皮肤。  
探入穴口时Dean忽然连连后仰试图避开他的吻。Sam惶恐不安，追上去不肯结束也不愿意停止。最后Dean双手猛砸后背，Sam才不舍地放开嘴唇，哑声喘息：“怎么了？”  
哥哥嘴唇蠕动。他希望不要是那句话。  
然而哥哥只是把双手伸到他面前。毛巾还稳稳当当地绑住手腕。  
Sam屈从于对方的瞪视，慢慢解开，露出湿润的手指。得到自由的手立刻把正企图扩张的那只抽出来。  
年轻男人心脏迅疾下坠。  
手指却被温热包裹住了。  
他抬头，然后哽住呼吸。因为哥哥正把刚刚揉进身体里的手指含在嘴里，像每回抹完面包之后，含住沾满果酱的食指，柔软舌尖微微探出又卷回去，轻声发出吮吸。然后是中指，无名指，小指，最后以回到食指上“啵”的水声结束。  
狂喜与燥热袭上心脏。Sam无法自已地把他哥拉进漫长的吻，在他哥哭叫的呻吟中把所有准备好的手指都物尽其用。然后忍耐着，忍耐着，缓慢地把性器深深推进Dean的身体里。汗液从布满潮红的脸上落下，湿漉短发紧贴额头，被他舔得柔顺服帖。Sam把微咸汗液送进Dean的高声呻吟里，下身抽动得不紧不慢。他想更用力，占有得更深，想逼出Dean的眼泪，想让他除了被操得尖叫失声之外什么都做不了。他太想要，却只能克制，告诉自己来日方长，以后时间多得是。  
但Dean忽然扯过他的手，再一次缠上舌头。猝不及防的Sam呻吟一声，用力拉开他的大腿，真正激烈急躁地抽动起来。Dean搂紧他的脖子，指甲深深陷进后背。  
这是他的哥哥，他的奖品，他的灵魂，他永远都会追寻的梦。  
紧接着Dean溺水般剧烈抖动起来，失去心智般胡乱啃吻他的皮肤，寻找他的嘴唇。他送上了自己，Dean尖声哭叫，弓起的腰背拱进他怀里。湿热液体铺满了两人紧贴的胸腹。他的高潮紧跟在后，把白浊全都射进哥哥身体里。他睁开眼，才发现对方肩膀上齿印和淤痕。  
他筋疲力尽，但仍然紧抱哥哥支撑自己。  
他等待着。滚烫血液泵出心脏，流过急迫呼吸，一次又一次，一遍又一遍，细小空气如涓流般汇聚到喉咙。  
直到Dean开口。  
“你照顾伤员真有一套，Sammy。”  
积聚的空气喷泉般涌出气管。  
他笑了。

END


End file.
